


Aftermath

by BerilHally



Category: Captain Aemrica(Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Recovery
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerilHally/pseuds/BerilHally
Summary: 如果Tony在与Steve的对战中超过了必要的限度，而必须承担因此产生的后果。或者他以为如此。





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921472) by [Niitza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niitza/pseuds/Niitza). 
  * A translation of [Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921472) by [Niitza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niitza/pseuds/Niitza). 



Tony

那一瞬间他目瞪口呆。

他以为，他确信，他预想着Rogers会躲开—他当然会躲开，他可以闪避，他还有盾牌，看在上帝的面上，为什么他会不能—

他如此震惊以至于直到Barnes令他措手不及的猛然撞向他，他才意识到他刚才丝毫没有听到或者看到Barnes的靠近。

他踉跄了一下后重新站稳身体—或者是他的装甲帮他完成的—装甲还同时做好了还击和立即开火的准备。但是Barnes没有攻击行为，他甚至都没有看他；他已经站在建筑物的开口处，跃下去追寻Rogers。

 

Barnes沿着冰面和稀松的岩石连滚带爬的冲下山。当他抵达那片地势低洼又光滑的雪地的时候，他将自己置于一个能够被轻易被击倒的境地，一旦他陷进去他只能蹒跚前进而将自己的后背面向着—

直到此时Tony才注意到那些血迹。

 

“不不不不不，”当Tony靠近的时候Barnes在反复乞求着。

他跪倒在地颤抖着手，慌乱的，无措的，不确定他可以将他的手放在哪儿才能抚慰对方而不是带来更多疼痛。Rogers的身体痉挛着，微弱的喘息，鲜血从他破损的头盔下面渗出，滑下他的脸颊，鼻子，并随着他的呛咳和他口中涌出的血沫汇在一起。而在他身下，缓缓蔓延的鲜血将雪染成昏暗的粉红色。他的一只手紧握着Barnes的战术背心，而他的手指正在逐渐失去握力。但他的视线始终没有离开Barnes的脸。

“拜托，”Barnes说—他费力的呼吸。“拜托，你个废物。”

“你比这强壮得多。那个该死的血清绝不止于此，”他强调着。

“我们才刚刚重新找寻到彼此，”他哀求着。

 

当时只有一声微弱的甚至不能被称之为“咯咯”声的声音。然后一切归于寂静。

Rogers松开了他的手指，即使Barnes试图去握住它们也没来得及阻止它们的滑落。

Barnes发出一声咆哮。

在那之后Tony能记起来的只有—在他一片空白的麻木的大脑中纠缠着—他希望他能忘记，他认为他会为之羞愧的那个—痛苦的，满心恨意的声音：

现在你知道这是什么感觉了。

 

Tony勉强接住了Barnes用力扔向他的盾牌。其实Barnes的这个投掷动作太过随意以至于有些危险；没有目标，没有思索，这就是一个受伤的野兽或者说一个灵魂被撕裂的人一次出于本能的发泄。

Tony低下头看着他抓在手里的盾牌，它依然完整，坚硬，除了之前T’Challa的钢爪留在上面的爪印它几乎毫无瑕疵。

他感觉自己的意识有些突兀的剥离。

他抬起头望向Barnes。那个人的眼睛—

 

“杀了我，”Barnes嘶吼着，他张开手臂将自己的身体彻底暴露。他的面孔扭曲，交织着痛苦和眼泪。他勉力保持着站立，但是他的腿摇晃着，仿佛他随时准备就此倒下而再也不会站起。“继续，完成它。这不就是你想要的吗？”

 

这是从他搭乘着昆式战机飞过冻原那时起，第一次，Tony意识到Barnes不是爆炸案的凶手。

而他只是离开了—他甚至不记得他是如何离开的。他只记得他将Barnes留在那儿，在冰天雪地里，他一个人，和—

和—

 

直到他离开俄罗斯领海（没有任何雷达发现他入侵的踪迹），直到他注意到靠着驾驶员座舱墙壁立着的那面盾牌，他终于觉察到究竟发生了什么。

而这究竟意味着什么。

他究竟做了什么。

他改变了航线。

Ross会对他如此迅速的返回感到惊讶的，他知道。而且还会满心怀疑。

他有权如此，Tony想，也包括提出他应该做出的那份汇报。

 

如果不是那个盾牌，或者Tony拾起的Barnes的金属手臂的一部分（为什么他要拾起它？他又是什么时候拾起的它？）Ross是不会相信他的。但证据充足。

但是出于某种原因，Tony怀疑最具说服力的证据是他脸上的表情（他依然感觉迟钝，震惊），和他声音中无法压抑的颤抖。

 

（Barnes没有死，Tony知道但是他没说。因为Barnes和死了没两样。不知为何Tony知道他不会离开Rogers。他可能会让自己死掉。也可能会让自己冻僵。

再一次）

 

逮捕我吧，他心里想着但是没有说出口，因为他的汇报已经结束了，因为他已经无话可说（谁曾想过会发生这样的事？）继续，完成它。我很危险，你看不到吗？我和他们一样，我甚至比他们更糟，我才是那个脱离控制的人，所以继续。逮捕我吧。这不就是你想要的吗？

但是Ross只是用他的手指摩挲着盾牌的边缘，思索着。这个姿势里带着某种接近于自以为是的隐藏意味。Tony几乎因此而愤怒，险些向他怒吼拿开你的手。

（他甚至没有资格去碰触—）

“你要承担一些后果，当然，”Ross开口了。“一些处罚。因为你越线了。但是，”他接着说，“你确实完成了你被指派的第一个任务。”而是什么时候Tony的任务从抓捕变成了谋杀？

“还是很高兴你最终完成了任务。”Ross讥诮着做结，然后让Tony离开了。

 

他也许应该去监狱，Tony模糊地想。告诉其他人。

只是他做不到。

他做不到。

所以他回家了。

令人惊讶的是—或者其实在意料之中的—当他回到大厦的时候Natasha已经在那儿了。她在等他，手臂交叉，嘴唇紧抿。

在任何其他的情况下Tony会先开启嘲讽以达到无论她不得不要说些什么（并不是说一定有这样的内容）他都能先发制人的目的。但这一次不行。

不过这不重要了：她在看到他时（他现在看上去一定糟糕得一塌糊涂）就皱起的眉头在她注意到他手里拿着的东西的时候瞬间抚平仿佛戴上了一层无懈可击的面具。

“Tony，”她开口，听上去既像是警告，又像是不愿相信。

她的视线没有离开那面盾牌。

（Ross想要保留它，但是Tony没有同意。这是Stark工业的财产。他有证明文件。在什么地方。可能。）

“Tony，”她再一次发声，而他看出了那个句子的残余项从‘发生了什么？’变成了：‘你做了什么？’

对于一个间谍，一个双面特工，一个在谎言游戏与道德妥协上出类拔萃的人来说，当她用她饱含着赤裸裸的背叛的眼睛凝视着他的时候，这会有多可怕。

 

她入夜的时候就离开了。Tony毫不惊讶。

而仅仅不到两个星期之后，海上监狱被入侵，他也没有因此感到任何意外。

Ross是有多蠢，所有人是有多蠢，竟妄想可以将他们这些人完全掌控起来。

 

他意识到—预计到，可能甚至是期待着—会有几位以他为目标的亡命徒。危险的亡命徒。

最明确的就是Natasha。尽管他很快意识到她知道这件事如何影响了他—或者正在如何摧毁他，这种认知每天都在愈发清晰，比曾经在他身体里的弹片更残忍的切割着他—而这就是一个从前没有心的人突然有了心之后理所当然的结果：他们终于懂得了这颗心的伤害能有多大。

另一方面，Wilson不会介意在他脸上揍几拳，为了Ro—为了他的朋友，当然也为了他自己，为了Tony对他的伤害：他让Wilson成为了那个背叛朋友的人，让他成为了那件杀害自己朋友的武器，而这一切，这一切属于私人恩怨。但是即使Wilson这样认为，Tony依然意识到不，Wilson不会的。他不会来谋杀自己。Wilson是个好人—更好的人。

然后是Wanda。Tony对她并不十分了解，但是她绝对是他们三个当中最危险最不稳定的。把她单独监禁的那几个星期显然不会有任何帮助，而现在Rogers不在了—那个女孩生命中几乎仅有的依靠，她的导师，甚至可能是—（“她还是个孩子！”Steve曾经抗议过）—一个父亲一样的存在，这难道还不是最残忍的讽刺么？

他不会阻止她来报仇。他不会阻止任何人。

事实上，他惊讶于一天又一天过去，始终没有人来。

 

意识到Rogers的尸体可能还在那里花了他太久的时间，俄罗斯的某地，默默腐烂—或者，不，被冰冻起来，再一次。他没有在他提供给Ross的报告中阐明准确的坐标—他的战斗疲劳让他无力去记住太多的细节—但是Ross因为某种原因也并没有询问此事，始终没有。仿佛到最后他们终于不再需要证据。仿佛发生的所有事，因为远在天边而可以方便的忽略，可以被扔在那儿，搁置着不去管它，最终被人所遗忘。就像事情从未发生，就像没有事情发生：就像美国队长从未被发现，从未被寻回，从未在这个他不再属于的世界被唤醒，并被要求为之而战。

但是这些事情确实发生过，而即使是现在，Steve Rogers也值得比被抛弃在冻原上更好的结局。

直到他已经登上了他的喷气式飞机，他才想起Barnes似乎也是同样的结局。

 

他什么都没有找到。

他发现了当时的那个雪堆，但是那里也只有雪了。没有血，没有脚印，没有踪迹，只有一片光滑的雪面，一块空旷的岩石，一张来自过去的毛毯，尽管那明明是不久之前。

基地保持着他离开时的状态：低温仓内依然存放着曾经的使用者的尸体，那些—那些椅子在中央，还有电脑。满室寂静，丝毫未变，只是覆盖了一层薄薄的灰。

回到飞机上他黑进了联合国的，CIA的，和其他任何他能想起的机构，任何他能不被过于注意到的侵入的组织的档案。他没有发现能够查证他的报告的任何信息，过去或将来，没有关于一次召回行动的任何信息。

（唯一的资料是关于泽莫中校，T’Challa抓到了他并将他带回，完成了本应该由Tony完成的工作，而当时的他正忙于将美国队长轰成碎片以阻止他赶到他的朋友身边。）

他坐在飞机里，从挡风玻璃向外望，他看到一片雪白，平坦，广阔无垠而荒无人烟的冻原。

Barnes有能力拖着Rogers找到某个不被打扰的蔽身之所吗？一个世界上某处的洞穴作为他们共同的坟墓？

或者Ross已经回收了他们的尸体，但是没有呈于纸面，也不可追寻的秘而不宣，这样他可以通过切割、分析、实验得到他想要得到的关于血清的任何信息？

或者是Natasha，在解救了其他所有人，在解救了Wilson之后，由他帮助着找到了他们给了他们一个体面的葬礼，和一个最终的安息地？

他希望是后者。

他希望能有某种方法让他确认真相。

他希望—

这不值得，他后知后觉的想起，在很久之以后他凝视着那面盾牌的时候。这是唯一的遗产，他最终的所有物。

自从事情发生以来一切都朦胧而混乱，但现在至少有了他能够不用去计数他究竟喝了多少杯的一个理由—除了不，不是所有都是模糊而低沉，无论他喝多少酒他知道有一个声音永远不会消失，它会不断在他脑海中轰鸣，仿佛铁锤锤上白热的金属一样回响。那片思潮，那个认知。

这不值得。

   
T’Challa  
他发现Barnes跪在Captain身边的雪地上。

Captain的头盔已经被摘了下来，Barnes用他的右手—他仅剩的那只手—的手指梳理着那些沾满了冰雪、汗水和血液的金发。他在喃喃自语。而在他们的周遭，成或深或浅的粉红浸染了整片雪面。

Barnes的低语在他听到T’Challa靠近的声音时戛然而止。他抬起头，在认出T’Challa的时候危险的眯起眼，神情逐渐紧绷然后，不知为何，突然如释重负般松懈下来。

 

“我不是来打架的，”T’Challa开口，而他确认他不会弄错：Barnes脸上的黯然，和他垮掉的肩膀是来自于挫败和失望。

T’Challa小心翼翼的靠近对方。

“我无法给你你想要的，”他斟酌着。“但是我可以为你提供一个安全的庇护所，和一个可以让他以着他应得的尊严安息的地方。”

Barnes没有立即回答。他环顾着四周的冰雪，山峦和平原，这片被遗弃的贫瘠的土地。有那么一瞬间，T’Challa以为他会拒绝，他会更情愿留在这儿，留在这片冰冷的虚无，留在他所以为的最终的归宿。

但是他低下头望向Captain，然后点了点头。

 

“我想被再一次被冰冻起来，”在返程途中Barnes提出了他的要求，证实了T’Challa的猜测，“在一切结束之后。”

他紧挨着Captain坐着，全程他的视线从未离开过他朋友那苍白而伤痕累累的脸—甚至没有费心多看一眼就被绑在他身旁十英尺处的Zemo。Barnes的肩膀佝偻着，因他沉甸甸的过去，和他明明只追寻着安宁却历尽苦难的现在。

如果T’Challa能提供给他想要的安宁，他会的。

“瓦坎达在医学领域出于领先地位，”他最终开口。“如果冰冻是你想要的，你会得到的。我们会确保你不会因此受苦。”

 

他们一抵达瓦坎达T’Challa就将Captain托付给专门负责皇室和王公贵族的殡仪馆—他们所有的员工都宣誓忠臣并严守秘密。

在Captain被带走时他不得不制住Barnes：对逝者遗体的清洁不是生者应该目睹的。

“别担心，”在Barnes不自觉的发出一声悲叹的时候他宽慰着他。“一旦他准备好我们会给你足够的时间让你陪伴他。”

 

他将Barnes秘密送往最近的医院处理他的伤势并对他金属臂的残余进行移除和清洁—尽管Barnes对这一切毫不在意。但他依然顺从的登上救护车。

回到瓦坎达王宫，T’Challa安排将Zemo移送至有关部门。当一位殡仪馆的工作人员请求觐见时他刚刚打完一个电话。

“他还在流血，”她开口。“流速非常慢，他的脉搏也几乎弱不可察，但是。他还活着。”

 

Captain被从殡仪馆转移到医院。医生们为他做检查，为他输血，推他进手术室。尽管他们并不真的知道自己究竟在做什么，T’Challa能够理解—如此大范围的创伤足以杀死任何其他人—，尽管如此，他们努力尝试着。T’Challa收到的报告从疑虑到困惑到惊喜。他们告诉他，Captain的身体进入了某种类似于冬眠的状态，等待着适宜的条件以进行自我修复，而现在在吸收了医生提供给它的一切—血液、营养和缝合之后，它开始逐步苏醒并以惊人的速率修复愈合。

T’Challa直到第一轮手术结束，直到医生们确信Captain能够活下来才去找Barnes。Barnes已经被送入了位于医院私人区域的他自己的房间。没人会知道他在那儿。

他坐在床上，凝视着窗外的蓝天，沉浸在自己的思绪里—但是在T’Challa进入房间的时候他立即眨眨眼睛回神，并满怀希望的盯着对方。

T’Challa不得不摇了摇头并解释道：“他还需要手术。”

Barnes困惑的皱起脸。T’Challa微笑。

“你的朋友还活着。”

 

作为一个王国的新任国王T’Challa有很多职责，因此到他能够抽出时间对医院进行一次简短的访问已经时几天之后。Rogers正在睡觉，Barnes则坐在他身边。自从他被允许进入这间病房他就再也没有离开过。角落里早就已经搭起一张供他休息的帆布床。

“医生们认为两天内他就能达到必须的康复标准，然后就可以搬进去了。”T’Challa说。  
Barnes点点头：他已经知道了。

Captain即将前往的居住地位于远离首都的群山之间。T’Challa信任他的工作人员，但是一个人永远不会太过小心。而且，静养对Captain和Barnes现在的情况都十分有益。

“你们的居住地配备了一台低温舱，”T’Challa斟酌着。“如果它还是你所需要的。”

“它是，”Barnes声音低沉。他的视线没有离开Captain放松而平和的睡颜。他们的手也在被罩外交握在一起。“但是现在还不行。我必须确认他没有问题。但是一旦他恢复得足够好…”

T’Challa点点头，并通知了他们居住地的工作人员。

 

几星期之后，Natasha Romanov找到了他们。不知为何T’Challa对此并不惊讶。

她一进入他两位客人正在进行康复的居住地的边界T’Challa就得到了通知。他快速的斟酌了片刻，然后让安保人员默许了她的入侵直到她能够看到花园内的场景，T’Challa知道Barnes和Rogers每天的这个时间都会在那里。

（“我想我不再是队长了，”Steve Rogers声明，而尽管他的声音听上去带有一些干涩和嘶哑，但是明亮而雀跃的情绪也蕴含其中。“请叫我Steve。”但是T’Challa没办法和一个依然称呼他为陛下的人表现得如此熟稔。）

她一看见他们T’Challa就让他的专属卫队抓捕到她并将她带到首都，他的面前。（他不想冒任何风险。）他必须要确保她不会将信息泄露—Barnes和Rogers理应得到这份安宁—但是在目睹了她之前在莱比锡机场的所作所为之后，他其实已经有些相信她不会泄露他们的行踪。

“非常感谢你的好意，”她向他道谢。这听上去比她曾经对他父亲的歉意更真挚更由衷，当然不是因为当时的她不是真心实意，而是这一次的显然与她本人关系更密切。而他意识到，Natasha允许他了解她的这种心意其实更为重要。

 

而且她还声称：“我认识一个能帮助Barnes的人。”

 

显而易见，Barnes对Wanda Maximoff并没有把握。但是在过去的几个月里，随着Rogers身体状况的不断恢复—当然Barnes也在逐步痊愈——他想要重新被冰冻的决心也因此而动摇。Steve的失而复得让他重新焕发生机，就像一个刚刚渡过冬天的严寒正渐渐复苏的山谷，冰冷的泥浆流淌出小溪而雪化莲和番红花开满翠绿的山坡。

T’Challa知道，Barnes在不断的推迟他做决定的时间。Rogers的头痛已经不再发作但是在他大步走而对肌肉有所牵扯或大笑的时候他的胃还是会痛。这种疼痛转瞬即逝以至于很难判断这一状态是否会始终持续下去。T’Challa希望不会：Steve Rogers值得拥有不被病痛纠缠的人生。而James Barnes则应该获得一次机会，一个选择。

Barnes对Maximoff并没有把握，但是Rogers信任她，而他信任Rogers。

而最重要的是，他想要活下去。

 

T’Challa并不清楚发生了什么，他不知道Maximoff做了什么。她看上去并不是完全有把握。她做了几次尝试，或者这是她不得不进行的一些步骤，这些步骤涉及到那种曾经包裹住T’Challa自己的身体的带着静电般的刺痛并将他仿若无物般扔到一旁的诡异的红光。而Barnes对此却保持着身体的绝对静止。尽管这种体验看不上去并不疼痛，但也绝不令人愉快。而它一完成—

他听到那些不断重复的关键词，一次，两次，三次—然后再一次，再一次，再一次直到—

直到Barnes又哭又笑，直到这一切终于尘埃落定。

“我自由了，”他说，Rogers在他绊倒之前及时撑住了他，Barnes有些狂乱甚至接近崩溃，但是Rogers宽慰的、笃定的、满怀喜悦的拆掉他身上的束缚。而Barnes，“它不在了，他们都没有了。”他重复着。“我自由了。”

 

当他终于勉强放开Rogers，还有些蹒跚和摇晃时，他望向了Maximoff。

“谢谢你，”他开口。T’Challa觉得他并不常听到如此诚挚的感谢。“谢谢你，你不会明白，谢谢—”

显然语言不足以表达。他单手扣过Wanda的脸颊印了一个吻在她唇上—“哇哦，”Wilson惊呼，眉毛挑得飞起—然后下一个吻落在了她的前额，而他将嘴唇贴着她的皮肤低喃着更多炽烈的、全心全意的谢谢。

他退离Wanda的身边将视线毫不意外的转回笑意盎然的Rogers。Natasha则笑得有些玩味但是她也明显的松了口气。而Wanda的脸简直红透了。Barnes张开手臂环过Rogers的肩膀然后吻住了他。这是庆祝，但是从Rogers心无旁骛的闭上双眼熟练的将手扶上Barnes的腰的反应来看，很显然他们对彼此无比熟悉，仿佛同归故里。

“哇哦，”Wilson再一次感叹，眉毛挑得更高了。  
   
后来  
Tony Stark终止了复仇者联盟—反正他们中的很多人也已经离开了—让索科维亚协议真的成了废纸。

他毁掉了他的装甲—用大规模杀伤性武器，所有的装甲，他到底在想什么？

（但是他自己知道，他知道。）

他挂起了盾牌。

（他本不应该是做这件事的人。）

 

超级英雄的问题还是存在。而由Ross主导的联合国议会被重新召集讨论此事。

但是这一次，Stark已经有时间去思考这其中的隐藏意味—他已经见识过他们的真面目—而他也做好了准备。

他之前并没有看透这些而该死的，该死的，为什么他总是这样，只根据眼前所见就急吼吼的下结论，固执己见，横冲直撞，直到尘埃落定—直到一切都无可挽回—才愿意花些时间来确认信息的真实性，来思考可能的后果？）

事实上，他内心依然认同接受管制。在发生过的一切—他所作的一切—之后，他怎么可能不认同？但是他想起海上监狱里的Wanda，Barton和Wilson。他想起Barnes—尽管这依然让他疼痛。他想起Praker。他想起Steve。

他们是人，他们都是人。他们会犯错，他们有极限。他们也有权利。问题在于，他现在才意识到，像Ross那样的人会十分乐于剥夺这些人的一切。而偏偏他们有这样的力量。

但是Tony Stark也有这样的力量。他有钱，律师，特权和决心。

而且他不惧于使用它们。

这将不会是他的第一场诉讼。

 

“我们应该让他知道，”Rogers说。电视屏幕上，正播放着Tony Stark忽略掉记者们的围攻在律师和私人助理的簇拥下走出法庭的新闻画面。这不是他卷入的第一场诉讼，也不会是最后一场。

在过去的几个月里他始终站在为对他的前队友的缺席审判进行辩护的最前线，他的律师团缓慢但有效的将针对他们的各项指控和判决减轻至对财物损毁的罚款和警告。只要检方不再依据强制措施提起诉讼，只要Wilson、Barton还有Lang不要求取回他们被没收的装备，他们就不会再有麻烦。

当然Maximoff的情况更棘手一些。但是似乎这个问题律师团迟早也能解决。

“还不行，”Romanov否决了Rogers的提议。一天之后她将和Maximoff前往一处只有她知道的地点潜伏起来。她的语调如同冰冷的暗流：她不会那么轻易原谅。

“没错，”Barnes嘟哝着。“让他耗着吧。”T’Challa怀疑他永远不会原谅Stark。他甚至不会进行任何尝试。

Wilson瞟了他们两个一眼没有说话。他似乎不是反对他们两个的意见，尽管他看上去觉得自己应该提出反对。他计划在两个星期后离开。先前往南非，在他筹划好回到美国现身的计划之前可能还会去英国。

Rogers和Barnes会在瓦坎达呆得更久一些。Rogers还没有完全康复；Barnes正在机构的治疗师那儿进行治疗，而且他还未决定好是否要接受T’Challa提供的新的手臂修复计划。然后…他们还有很多事情要解决。

Rogers依次望向Romanov、Wilson和Barnes。最后是Wanda，而Wanda耸了耸肩，明确表达了对Tony Stark的灵魂安宁的漠不关心的态度。

Rogers抿起嘴唇。T’Challa几乎都能听到他绕在舌尖的抗议（“我不知道你们有没有注意到，事实上他并没有杀了我。”），也能看出他正竭尽全力不要说出这句他心知肚明会造成什么后果的话。

当然他看起来依然…死犟。非常。

 

Tony现在唯一能记住的，是各种令人劳心劳力的法律事项。

他第一次对一件事情的关注能持续好几个月。

他们差不多能为Wanda争取到协议了—不是他们期待的最好的，但是他怀疑这就是他们能得到的最好的。有很多国家拒赋予她居留权，但是至少这颗星球上所有人都不能对她进行合法捕杀。而且只要不再有人得到她使用超能力的传言，未来关于超级英雄的国际立法也不会再针对她。

他希望她够聪明知道保持低调。

然后轮到了Rogers，和Barnes。亡者无法得到审判，而显然政府会宁愿用各种借口搪塞过去而不是揭露真相。

Tony想知道他是否应该对此做些什么。

但是现在他累了—筋疲力尽。他已经进行了一场漫长的战役。

他知道下一场也不会轻易结束。

诉讼进行到第二个星期时他收到了一条来自Pepper的信息。在过去的几个月里，第一次，她发来的信息与史塔克工业毫无关系。

Tony没有回复。

他不知道说什么。他不知道如何理解。

（他不认为他值得任何关心。

至少现在不值得。）

 

当他回到大厦，他打开了他的保险箱。

他将盾牌存放于此，挂在与视线相平的高度。而与之相对的是他的最后一套装甲—他唯一没有毁掉的一套，那个时候他穿在身上的那一套—

他也没有修理它，所以这套装甲看上去和当时一样。

他久久的凝视着盾牌，试图寻找—他不知道。是鼓励？还是认同？可能是一个答案吧。一点慰藉。一个象征。他几乎嘲弄着自己。他还期待着什么？这就是一块金属—一块无关紧要的金属，往好了说是一件纪念品，往差了说就是一件垃圾。它不代表任何事。如果没有那个藏身于它之后的人，没有那个使用它的人，没有那个将它与它所有的象征意义背在身上的人这块盾牌什么都不是。

Tony摇摇头。他回到楼上。前往活动室找到Rhodey，主动要求帮助他开会。

还有很多事情要做。

（太多事情还没完成：他要做的事情永远都不够多。

够吗？）

 

会议结束的时候有人敲门。

“打扰一下，”快递员招呼着。他看上去太老了让人怀疑他是否能胜任一份工作。“你是托尼•屎大颗吗？”

End


End file.
